


Hassliebe

by Ria_Van



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/F, Flashbacks, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_Van/pseuds/Ria_Van
Summary: Она пыталась воспринимать свое задание хладнокровно, как сделала бы в другой раз. Это просто цель, и её надо устранить. Плевать начальство хотело кто она тебе и кем была.





	Hassliebe

Елена облокотилась спиной об холодную стену кирпичного дома и закурила. Сигарета из смятой пачки долго не хотела закуриваться.  
-Черт бы тебя побрал. Что б вы все в Аду сгорели.  
Полчаса назад ей позвонило начальство и заказало Романофф. Желательно живой, но в случае экстренной необходимости можно и стрелять на поражение. Елена тяжело вздохнула, и зажгла сигарету с третей попытки. Она пыталась воспринимать свое задание хладнокровно, как сделала бы в другой раз. Это просто цель, и её надо устранить. Плевать начальство хотело кто она тебе и кем была.  
«Все была»- подумала Белова. Наташа для неё…  
Её ненависть  
«Полковник Старковский делает ей подсечку и валит на маты.  
-Ничего ты не проломила…-Полковник крепко держит Елену руками и ногами- это я тебе позволил.  
Его лицо непозволительно близко и Лена может разглядеть каждую его морщинку у глаз.  
-Твою мать-тихо шепчет Белова и Старковский освобождает ее из захвата.  
-Прекращай Лена, такое случается.  
-Нет! Я должна была предугадать…Романова бы это предвидела.  
-Елена!  
-…предвидела бы!  
\- Довольно Белова! Это тренировка, а тут ошибки разрешены. Перестань заниматься самобичеванием, и сравнивать себя с Романофф- она не имеет никакого значения. Все, что имеет значение- это ты. И вместе мы сделаем из тебя Черную Вдову.»  
«-Елена? Елена, ты где?  
-Оставь меня одну, Лика.  
-Ты принимаешь все слишком близко к сердцу. Как долго, думаешь, там оставаться?  
-Пока не отключусь.  
-Экзамен стрессовой ситуацией никогда не бывает легким, ты сдала его прекрасно…  
-Романова сдала лучше.  
-Прекрати сравнивать себя с ней Елена.  
-Но она лучше.»  
Романову любили все, Натальей восторгались все. Она была первой во всем в Красной Комнате, и как же сильно Елена ненавидит её.  
Её богиня  
«Когда Наталья пришла к ней в комнату и предложила помощь- Елена отказывалась верить. Сама Романофф решила помогать ей в подготовке. На тренировках Наталья была требовательной и терпеливой, всегда ждала пока у Беловой получится захват. Однажды, на тренировке с ножами Елена не рассчитала выпад и порезала Наташе щеку. Рыжая тогда рассмеялась и легко заметила:  
\- Поздравляю паучок, ты первая кто подобралась так близко.  
Лена только смотрела как по щеке ее тренера течет кровь.  
«Она не богиня»-пронеслось тогда в голове-"богов нельзя поранить".

Её любовь  
«Наташа знала про её чувства к Полковнику Старковскому- её тренером, наставником, практически отцом. Елена любила его той любовью, на которую только способны в Красной Комнате. Даже после его смерти в секс-клубе, и после того как она узнала все его «грязные» тайны, в груди что то теплело при воспоминаниях о нем. Если бы Лена знала, что Старковский любил её тоже…неизвестно что бы было.  
Наталья спокойно отнеслась к откровениям Елены, и даже пыталась поддержать. Белова не заметила, как из врага Наташа превратилась в сестру и просто родного человека. Нат не пыталась заменить ей Старковского, нет. Но она пыталась стать опорой и поддержкой для Беловой.  
«Мой ты чувствительный пучок»- смеялась Романова и обнимала её. Волосы Натальи всегда пахли единственным шампунем, который можно было найти в душевых, но почему то на ее голове, это пахло особенно приятно.  
Елена с опозданием поняла, что она чувствует к Наталье – любовь.»

Её страсть 

« Наташа, расплетая волосы, зашла в раздевалку.  
\- Нат? Не подашь полотенце? - послышалось из душевой кабинки. Девушка недовольно цокнула языком и подошла к вешалке. Взяв нужное полотенце, Романова с измученным видом остановилась возле душа.  
– Держи.  
Вдруг, ширма распахнулась. Лена стояла вся мокрая, её чистое бледноватое тело отражало свет тусклой лампы. Наташа швырнула полотенце в подругу и уже собиралась уходить, но Белова схватила её за руку и притянула к себе. - Что ты д.., - Романова не успела договорить, губы девушек сомкнулись в поцелуе. Отстранившись, Наташа непонимающим взглядом посмотрела в глубокие синие глаза Елены. Они искрились от счастья, но одновременно боялись развития. Наташа всё ещё молчала, она невольно опустила взгляд. Глаза проскользили по телу до пупка и девушка вновь посмотрела на лицо Лены. Оно уже не было бледным, выступал лёгкий румянец, а губы были влажными и алыми. Недолго думая, Нат поцеловала свою подругу, та ответила взаимностью. Девушки упёрлись в стену душевой, струи воды быстро намочили одежду Наташи. Не отрываясь от губ напарницы, Лена завела руку в рыжие, мокрые волосы. Сердце билось как бешеное, не хватало воздуха чтобы сполна насладиться поцелуем. Приходилось делать паузы и отрываться от губ. В эти моменты Наташа невольно издавала стоны, она не думала, что простые ласки будут так приятны. Кожа покрылась мурашками от холодной воды, но тело пылало и желало большего. Руки Романовой не слушались, в них извивалось тело Беловой. Лена оторвалась от губ и перешла на шею, оставив там небольшой засос. Девушка посмотрела на Наташу и ухмыльнулась. Спустившись на колени, она без труда стянула с подруги шорты. Лена провела языком по лобку вниз. Дойдя до клитора, девушка ловко и точно начала работать своими губами и языком, иногда посасывая, или даже легонько кусая партнёршу. Наташа, в свою очередь, давно не могла сдерживать свои стоны, но всё же старалась делать это тихо, изредка задерживая дыхание. Ноги дрожали и стоять уже не было сил. Романова медленно спустилась по холодной стенке, Лена пыталась не отставать. Девушка раздвинула подруге колени и углубилась своим языком. Уперевшись одной рукой об пол, Лена начала ублажать себя, всё ещё не отрываясь от Наташи. Сначала она легонько массировала свою промежность, но потом пальцы проскользнули внутрь. Наташа, смотря на это, возбуждалась ещё больше. - Прошу.. н..не останавливайся, - умоляла с обрывистым дыханием рыжеволосая, которая была уже на пределе. Лена сбавила темп и провела дорожку поцелуев до колена. Белова отстранилась и самодовольно улыбнулась. - Нужно знать меру, - приближаясь к уху Наташи, прошептала девушка.»

Елена докурила сигарету и бросила её на асфальт. Наталья Романова была её прошлым – а прошлое, не должно мешать будущему.


End file.
